1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of computer systems for launching user applications and accessing networks, such as the Internet. More particularly, the invention relates to a system including a keyboard or similar input device providing dedicated keys or sensors for launching specific software applications and logging onto specific sites in a network, thereby facilitating electronic commerce, network searching, electronic messaging, and so on.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide range of uses exist, and a vast array of new uses are being proposed, for open computer networks, such as the Internet. Among these uses are both professional and business applications, such as electronic commerce, communications and document exchange, as well as a range of applications for personal improvement, amusement and research.
In current computer systems, a user may access the network in a variety of manners depending upon the computer configuration. For example, commercially available personal and business computers are typically configured to launch a network access application software program upon a user selecting an icon from an on-screen display. The icon is selected by depressing an enter key on a traditional keyboard, a button on an input device such as a mouse, or by touching the surface of a sensing pad. The application software then generates a series of screens or windows, each of which requires specific selections by the user, requiring additional keystrokes or sensor contacts. Once the user has navigated through the series of windows and selections, the network software program dials a pre-configured phone number and logs the user onto the network, such as via a modem. In certain applications, even these steps require additional keystrokes by the user. Moreover, once the network has been accessed, launching specific application programs or navigating to desired network sites also typically requires similar input processes involving selection of a series of on-screen windows or options, involving a number of keystrokes and movements.
This approach to launching software applications and accessing Internet sites, based upon an on-screen interface and general purpose keyboard or mouse, provides a versatile system accommodating arange of software applications. However, it is not without drawbacks. For example, many users find that of the great number of network sitesand software applications available, a very limited number of these are actually accessed or used on a daily or routine basis. However, each time the site is accessed or the application launched, the same series of keystrokes must be entered. Similarly, many users find that the number and sequence of keystrokes required to navigate to a network log-on page, or to access a desired website tends to be quite repetitive and time-consuming. This is particularly true in view of the fact that users may tend to log directly into or commonly access only a few specific sites. Moreover, as the available content at specific websites improves, users may further limit or focus their access to a few key sites at which they may perform electronic commerce, communications, network searches, and so forth.
In addition to launching application software, logging onto a network and contacting a specific server site, many computer users repeatedly execute a fixed series of commands once at a desired site. For example, one or more of various types of electronic messaging software is typically installed on each user""s computer, permitting the user to send and receive electronic messages, files, hyperlinks, and so forth. While certain software packages may be configured by the user to periodically check for incoming messages and download the messages from a server, the user nevertheless typically logs onto a network by navigating through a series of screen-based selections during each work session. Similarly, upon accessing an electronic commerce site, a user may be called on to input identification or other information which is repeated each time the site is accessed.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved technique for launching applications in a computer system, particularly applications related to launching, logging on, and navigating through computer networks. There is a particular need for a simple and straightforward, user-friendly system for rapidly accessing such applications, without the need to navigate through a series of menus or selection screens. Moreover, there is a need for a rapid network access system which can execute desired functions once a network site has been contacted, such as checking for and downloading messages from a server.
The invention provides a rapid application and network access system designed to respond to these needs. The technique employed may be adapted to various computer platforms, and is particularly well suited to desktop and laptop computers, as well as to work stations and the like. The technique allows a user to launch specific software applications by simply depressing keys on a keyboard or similar input device, or by touching or depressing a similar sensor on the input device. The keys associated with the applications may be dedicated keys on a conventional keyboard. By depressing the dedicated key, the user may not only launch a software application, but may log onto a network, such as the worldwide web or the Internet, and may directly access a desired website. The software application, log-on sequence, and website may be pre-configured in the computer system, or may be user configurable through a set up or reconfiguration program. Moreover, several keys may be provided for accessing different applications, such as logging onto a network default site, navigating to specific websites such as for electronic commerce, checking for and downloading electronic messages, and so forth. Where desired, specific combinations of keystrokes may be provided for launching the applications, logging onto a network, accessing specific sites, and so forth.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a computer system includes a keyboard coupled to a signal processing circuit. The keyboard includes a plurality of keys for accessing specific Internet or network sites. Unique signals are generated upon actuation of switches associated with each key. The signals are processed and transmitted to the signal processing circuit. The signal processing circuit places the computer system in communication with unique network sites corresponding to the switch actuated on the keyboard. When application software for accessing the selected site is not already launched, the signal processing circuit launches the application. Similarly, if the system is not already logged onto the network, a routine to accomplish this is executed in response to the signal. Upon accessing specific sites, the system may transmit user-specific identification or other data, and download user-specific data, such as commerce data or electronic messages. The user may thus rapidly access a plurality of sites and carry out Internet operations without the need to navigate through a series of screen-based menus or windows.